


Something Simple, Something Sweet

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and tenko is a Big Gay, it's valentine's day my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: This year, Valentine's Day brings with it an unusual amount of trepidation for Tenko. She loves her best friend dearly, and has decided to follow the time-honored tradition of demonstrating this with a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a quick little something i whipped up for valentine's day AND femslash february. love these gals
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/157255049755/something-simple-something-sweet) link)

Tenko Chabashira comes to school on Valentine’s Day nervous, her mind preoccupied by the added weight of the parcel tucked away in her bag.

Previously, Valentine’s Day had never been something she paid attention to. It had always seemed to her an unnecessary holiday for girls to dote on boys undeserving of their affections. This hadn’t changed much with the discovery of her sexuality, either. She had never received any gifts, and she had never been inclined to give them to anyone in particular. 

This year is different. This year, Tenko has resolved to give something to her best friend and crush, Himiko Yumeno.

Naturally, the thought of doing so makes her anxious. The last thing Tenko wants is to be met with discomfort, or worse yet, disgust. Still, she wants so badly to express her affection to Himiko _somehow_ , and giving her a heartfelt gift is the best way she can think to do that.

Throughout her classes that day, all Tenko can think about is the task she’s committed herself to. She tries to psych herself up, determined not to let all her hard work go to waste by backing out at the last second. Still, when the final bell rings, Tenko has to take a few extra moments to muster her courage before rushing out of her classroom to meet Himiko before they leave.

She stops in front of Himiko’s classroom, conveniently located just across the hall, to wait for Himiko to come out. Tenko does this at the end of every school day, but this time, her anxiety gets worse with each passing second.

Trying to plan what to say when presenting her gift doesn’t help much, either. _Let’s see, um… “It’s Valentine’s Day, so Tenko made you a gift to show you how much she...” No, what if that’s too much? Tenko can’t just come out and say it’s supposed to be romantic! That might ruin it if Himiko doesn’t feel the same way! Ah, maybe instead Tenko could start by saying, “Hey, Tenko knows how much you like cake, so...” Ugh, no, that just sounds stupid!_

In the midst of Tenko’s frustration, she notices Himiko finally emerge, and straightens up abruptly. “Ah! Himiko-chan!” She blurts impulsively, only to remember that she still has no idea what to say to her.

“Good afternoon, Tenko-chan,” Himiko says, sounding as sleepy as ever. “Are you ready to depart?”

“Um- yes, but-” Tenko stammers, hastily trying to come up with an excuse to take Himiko somewhere more private. “First Tenko has something to show you!”

Ignoring the inquisitive look Himiko gives her, Tenko grabs Himiko’s hand, insistently tugging her out of the hallway.

“Ah… Where are you taking me?” Himiko asks, looking mostly unaffected by this turn of events.

“Um, you’ll see!” Tenko responds hastily. There’s no turning back now. She leads the shorter girl out of the school building and begins heading to a remote corner of the courtyard, where she hopes they won’t be bothered.

When they finally come to a stop, Himiko glances around in confusion. “So, what are we doing here?”

“Well, um…” Tenko struggles for words, then decides to simply show Himiko rather than tell her. She reaches into her bag and carefully produces a small, slightly dented pink box, then holds it out with faintly trembling hands. “Tenko made this for you!”

Himiko stares blankly at Tenko, and then at the box, before reaching to take it. When she flips back the lid, though, her expression noticeably shifts to one of surprise. “Is this… strawberry shortcake?”

“Yes- ah, it didn’t get too squished or anything, did it?” Tenko asks, fidgeting. “Tenko worked really hard on it. She knows you like strawberry shortcake, so she wanted to make you some.” Granted, it had taken multiple attempts to make one that was even remotely edible, and she’d ended up having to solicit their friend Kirumi’s help, but she wasn’t about to stoop to buying one instead.

“No, it looks all right,” Himiko assures her. “But… why this, all of a sudden?”

Tenko gulps, avoiding eye contact. “Well, that’s… it’s Valentine’s Day, so…”

Himiko’s eyes go wide. “Huh? Really?”

Tenko blinks, taken aback by Himiko’s apparent shock. “Wait. Did you forget today is Valentine’s Day, Himiko-chan?”

Now Himiko is averting her gaze, suddenly embarrassed. “Well,” she stammers, “I’ve been very busy lately, so I didn’t even notice how quickly it was approaching.”

“Oh.” Tenko isn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Still, she cheerfully reassures Himiko, “Well, Tenko wouldn’t worry about it! It’s not like there’s any boy that deserves a gift from you, anyway!”

“But…” Himiko hesitates, frowning. “Had I remembered, I would have prepared something for you, Tenko-chan.”

Tenko is quick to take up a defensive position, frantically waving her hands in front of her. “Oh- no, it’s perfectly fine! Tenko doesn’t need anything in return, just spending time with you is enough!”

Himiko appears to relax a bit, but the disappointment doesn’t leave her face entirely. “That’s awfully nice of you…” She trails off, appearing to think deeply about something for a minute before continuing more quietly, “You really like me, don’t you?”

Tenko goes rigid, as though she’s just been accused of something. “W-well, of course Tenko likes you! You’re her best friend, after all!”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Himiko says. “Worry not, for I won’t judge you. After all, I already know that I’m… cute.” For some reason, it’s uttering the last word that makes her start to blush.

Damn it, she _is_ cute.

Tenko bites her lip, staring hard at the ground and considering Himiko’s words. For months she’s held off on confessing, terrified of driving Himiko away, and now she’s being given a chance to come forward about it without fear of that.

So, after a couple of shaky breaths, she takes it, wringing her hands and stuttering the whole time. “Okay, fine. Tenko does like you. Tenko likes you a lot, but- but it’s fine if you don’t feel the same, or you just don’t like girls the way Tenko likes girls- really, Tenko is perfectly happy being your friend!”

Himiko hums thoughtfully, and somehow, she no longer looks flustered in the slightest. “Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. Neither of those things are a problem.”

“Wait, what?” Unlike Himiko, Tenko is growing redder by the second, just barely clinging to the last of her composure. “Then- then does that mean that you… that you actually do like Tenko?”

“Sure,” Himiko replies casually. “You are easily as devoted as any of my familiars- perhaps even more so. It would be difficult, even for one as powerful as me, not to like you, too.”

“Himiko-chan…” Tenko brings her hands to her chest and is almost alarmed by how fast her heart is beating. She thinks briefly that she _might_ be dying, then decides that she doesn’t care, because hearing Himiko say that made her indescribably happy.

“Um… my MP is too low to return your gift properly,” Himiko continues, staring down again at the contents of the box in her hands. “But I would be willing to share this with you.”

Tenko finds herself nodding excitedly, even though she’s grown tired of strawberry shortcake.

“Excellent,” Himiko says, now smiling. Gently, she closes the box and tucks it beneath one arm to carry it, then holds out her other hand expectantly. “Let’s go to my house, then. Standing around like this is growing tiresome.”

An absolutely giddy grin lights up Tenko’s face, and as she takes Himiko’s hand and the two begin to walk home together, all of the nervousness she felt prior begins to dissipate.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing either of these two and i would just like to say that, as much as i adore her, himiko's dialogue is a pain in the ASS


End file.
